Family Tradition
by Stacy McMahon
Summary: Addison Rose Calaway is the youngest child of Mark and Stacy. Follow her as she goes through the ups and downs of being in a relationship where your heart is torn between your family's business and the desire to be your own person.
1. Chapter 1

Prolong:

Everybody knows the story of Mark and Stacy Calaway. How they fought against everyone who threatened their relationship from the beginning. Well, they are my parents. The name is Addison Rose Calaway. I'm the youngest of three and needless to say I was a little spoiled growing up. But who can blame me. You are entitled to certain things when you grow up a McMahon. I was born into tradition, a dynasty. Growing up around the wrestling business it was expected of me to be like everyone in the my family. But I was always a little different. I didn't want to be the next WWE diva. It's not the kind of life I wanted, always on the road, no time to see your family or friends, because you are working all year round. Every night a different city, it is enough to make a girl dizzy. My parents were lucky. They had each other on the road. The ability to see each other every day, but things change, my mom changed. The moment I had come into this world, she decided that life on the road was no place for three young children. So mom settled down and returned to Charleston, SC. Her home.

Chapter One

The summer of 2005 was like none before. The summers for the Calaway family were usually spent in the Hamptons alongside the McMahon family, but things change. This summer instead of country clubs and trust fund babies, Stacy decided we'd spend the summer in Bristol, Virginia. Where Chris and Summer Hayes were heading a federation that promoted old school indy wrestling. Addison remembers the drive from Charleston Manor to the ranch her aunt and uncle had procured for the summer. The five hour drive seemed like days. The drive was made longer with her brothers, Thomas and Jordan fighting from the backseat like three year olds. Stacy tried to ease the pain of the ride by insisting on playing the License plate game. Addison tried her best to participate in her mother's activates but her mind was 300 miles away. She knew that her father had taken time off from the ring to rehabilitate his injuries. That was one reason they opted out of the Hamptons. Mark was at OVW. But he was not alone. He was with old family friends like Cody Runnels and Ron Simmons. Addison was completely relieve to see the drive that lead to the ranch in Bristol, Virginia. IT was enough to make her want to kiss the ground, before the car was put into park she was out. The young girl was greeted with a huge hug from Aunt Summer. Summer looked a lot like Stacy. Her hair was darker brown and her eyes were blue, but they shared the same facial features. Summer's face held more age than Stacy's. But if you knew James and Audrey you'd understand why. Whenever the occasion called for the Hayes family and The Calaway family to come together, Summer was usually hoarse by night's end. Addison stepped back and watched as her mom and summer hugged. It was like watching old friends who hadn't seen each other in years reconnecting. Even though they had only been apart for a few weeks. But the same could be said about Addison and Audrey. The moment Audrey saw her cousin, she was on the ground. You never escape a running start from Audrey Hayes. "Do us a favor, Aud, if you are going to suffocate her to death, finish the job this time". Thomas said with a wide grin that earned him a vicious glade from his mother. Audrey smirked her mother's smirk and stood up pulling Addy with her. The girl barely waited a moment before pouncing on the older boy landing on his back. "Tally ho, Tommy! Audrey yelled pointing towards the house. With a shake of his head, Thomas galloped towards the house knowing that it was pointless to argue with his younger cousin. Addison bites her lip to hold back the laughter as she grabbed her bag and followed the two into the house. "O.M.G", Addison exclaimed entering the house. It was beautiful. Picture perfect, hardwood floors from wall to wall, a huge stone fireplace that you could stand in. The kitchen was painted white with light blue cabinets that were distressed giving it an old country feeling. With a tilt of her head, Audrey walked up putting her arm on her cousin's shoulder "So, ready to see our room". Audrey said with a grin that would make a saint cringe. Addison had no time to question the smirk on Audrey's lips when the shorter girl pulled Addison towards the east wing of the ranch house. Addison giggled as she was drug along behind her cousin. Audrey was like a girl on a mission. What the mission was Addison didn't know, but she was sure that it would land her in trouble by week's end. The moment that the smaller girl stopped, Addison was speechless. The room was much like the great room. Hardwood floors from wall to wall. A stone fireplace that was a bit smaller that reached floor to ceiling. Big wooden beams covered the veiling. There was a large window that looked out over the backyard that had a cushioned seat with pillows. A copy of Cinderella lay open upside down on a pillow of the window seat. Addison turned to take in the rest of the room, two identical twin beds sat feet apart in the middle of the back wall. Audrey laughed at the look of bewilderment on Addison's face which drew the other girl from her trance. "How did you manage this". Addison asked the cherished grin girl who laid on the bed her feet swinging in the air. "Simple, I blackmailed James for it", Audrey said as if it was nothing out of the norm. Then again, for Audrey It wasn't. "We have two hours to get ready, so I suggest you hurry if we are going to make it on time". Audrey said with a bounce as she moved towards her closet. "Might I suggest something cute and a little short". Addison crossed her arms and looked at her cousin "Oh, no. No. Last time we did this whole mystery night thing, we almost ended up in jail", Addison said in a disapproving tone that made Audrey's smile thicken. "Don't look at me like that. I know that grin. That's your "we are going to be grounded until we're 30 grin. I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me exactly where we are going". Addison said crossing her arms and sitting down on the bed. "Fine, don't come". Audrey said shrugging her shoulders as she started to undress from her jeans and t-shirt. "I'll just tell Cody you didn't really want to see him". Audrey said disappearing into her closet. Addison's arms loosened as she stood up and walked to the closet. "What are you talking about". Addison asked leaning against the frame of the door. "Well, I just thought it'd be fund to go to OVW and enjoy a show, but if you rather sit here with my mom, dad, and the dorks that's fine with me. I will tell Cody you were too scared to come out and see him". Audrey said putting on her black leather pants, and her green corset top. The smaller girl grabbed her favorite heels that sported chains across the front of them. "You are pure evil Aud. You know that right"? Addison said with a raised eyebrow. Audrey smiled and practically bounced from the closet. "I know. Now are you getting dressed or do I have to dress you myself"?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Addison had no clue how Audrey did it. But they were out the door and on their way to Kentucky. It was still early in the day. Audrey had even convinced her father to give her his credit card. Of course, she had her own, but Audrey knew that if there was an emergency Chris would feel better knowing that the two girls would be able to get home. "This is a bad idea", Addison said from the front seat of the BMW. "Will you just sit back and enjoy the ride"? You are suck a Debbie Downer when you get all worried, trust me I got this", besides this isn't my first rodeo you know". Audrey grinned as her foot hit the accelerator. "You are going to get us killed", Addison said closing her eyes. "Not before we get you laid". Audrey giggled as she looked at her cousin blushing red in the passenger seat. "Shut you, it's not something that just happens you know". Addison said in a matter of fact tone of voice. "Can be". Audrey said with a small shrug as she moved through traffic. "Wait". Addison stared at her cousin "have you". She asked. "Maybe". Audrey said in a sing song voice with a huge smile on her lips. "Audrey! You haven't!" Addison exclaimed in shock at her cousin. "Chillax, Ad. I haven't. Yet. Timing is always off. Either he's in the ring or someone's bursting in on us. So my V-card is safe". "O.M.G…I…you….I". Addison stumbled to find her words. "You….wait...Who"? Addison asked causing Audrey to grin her cherisher grin. "You will get to meet him tonight". The younger girl said as she turned on the radio. Audrey grinned as a familiar song echoed through the speakers. "Fuck yea"! The girl exclaimed as she started to sing "I'll keep you my dirty little secret" By the second verse Addison was happily singing along forgetting about the conversation moments before. The two were singing at the top of their lungs one more off key than the other, but Audrey didn't mind the screeching coming from beside her.

As they crossed into Lexington County, Addison gasped causing Audrey to almost run off the road. "What the…dude, what the hell is wrong with you! Audrey asked looking at the other girl whose face was pale white. "Aud…we are going to OVW". Addison asked as if shock. "Didn't we over this at the house" Audrey asked. "No, reject you don't get it! We are going to OVW, My DAD's at OVW"! Audrey blinked and looked at her cousin "NOW! You tell me this NOW! Shit! Oh my fucking….okay…okay..Just stay calm". Audrey takes a deep breath and thinks for a minute. "Okay". Hand me my cell phone". She said holding her hand out using the other to take an exit into Lexington. Addison reluctantly gives the phone to Audrey giving her a disapproving glare. "Don't give me that look". Audrey said with a grin. "you go get food or something in that mall and I'll call my dad". I'm pretty sure I can do this without us getting in too much trouble". Audrey said she dialed the number of her father's cell phone. She looked in the mirror and stared at her reflection until the tears came to her yes before pressing send. She could hear the phone ringing and then the connection to her father on the other end. "Daddy" Audrey began her voice breaking "Please don't be mad but Addy and I got lost. "No we are fine, but we ended up in Lexington". The younger girl cringed a bit as she heard her father yell from the other side. "You said you wouldn't be mad". The girl sobbed. "No daddy". I thought since we are so far from the house that we might just go see Uncle Mark at OVW and stay the night in Louisville instead of risking driving all the way back in the dark". A smile came over Audrey's face and gave Addison a small wink. "Thank you daddy"! She said giving him a little sniffle. "I will call you as soon as we get to the hotel and before we leave in the morning, thank you again daddy"! Audrey said closing her phone and wiping her eyes. "And that's how it's done ladies and gents". She said her voice back to normal now. "You are going right to hell" Addison said shaking her head. "Now what are you going to do when my dad tells your dad what you were wearing". Addison asked her eyebrow again raised at her cousin. "Details. Look we are at a mall. I can find something that still gets my point across and won't be me tombstoned". Audrey grinned. "Besides we are only an hour out of Louisville and t he arena doesn't open for t here hours". "What about the hotel" Addison asked. "Already booked, two room suite, only the best for us". Audrey said as she stepped out of the car locking the door. "So, shopping". The smaller girl asked. Addison shook her head; she couldn't believe she was going along with her cousin's hiijinks once again. She grabbed her purse and walked arm and arm with her Audrey into the mall. "here goes nothing". Addison said with a defeated sigh. "Oh look! Pretzels!" Audrey said walking towards Aunt Annie's only to be pulled back by Addison. "We didn't come in here for pretzels, Aud". Addison stated. "But they are on our way..see"! Audrey points towards the storefront as Addison pulls her right past it causing the small girl to pout at her cousin. "No". Addison said in a definite tone "Let's get what we came for and go, I don't want to get in any more trouble than we already are". "Party pooper".; Audrey pouted a little more as she spoke. Addison smiled a bit at her cousin's insult. "Yeah well, someone has got to be responsible here" "Yeah, but there is a difference between responsible and party pooper". Audrey said sticking her tongue out. "You are such a child sometimes, Aud". Addison said with a laugh "What's the point of being a grown up. I'm going to be like Peter Pan" Audrey grinned "I won't grow up"! "Victoria Secrets". Addison said eyeing the shop before looking back at her cousin who had already disappeared into the shop. "I swear", Addison said under her breath as she followed Audrey into the store. "Audrey what are you". She paused as Audrey help up a pair of lace boy shorts and matching bra to Addison. "You have to get these! " Audrey said tilting her head. "I know a guy that would go totally wild over these". "No, there will be no going wild over my underwear". Addison grumbled. "Oh come on Ad, live a little, besides this blue is Cody's favorite". Audrey grinned as she watch the resolve fade from Addison's face. "Fine, but I'am not buying anything" Addison began but Audrey was off little a horse out of the gate. "I swear I'm going to ill her". Addison said shaking her head as she followed her cousin. "Blue teddy to match". Audrey said with a sweet smile "I'm not going to win an argument am I"? Addison asked. "Nope" Audrey grinned. "Fine, but nothing more! Addison said taking the blue silk teddy in her hands. She watched as her cousin grabbed a matching night set of black silk with red lace and the robe that matched. "Jeans". Audrey said walking to the check out. "What" Addison asked laying her items down. "I need jeans and a shirt. If Uncle Mark is going to be at the show I can't really wear this". Audrey said pointing to her current attire. "Oh, but high class hooker suits you so well". Addison said with a smirk. "I know," Audrey said handing the clerk her card. "It's all on my card", she said nudging Addison before the two walked from the store and found an American Eagle where Audrey found a pair of jeans, a black and silver shirt and a pair of black studded heels. "Pretzel". Audrey asked as they made their way toward the exit. "How in the hell are you going to drive and eat a pretzel at the same time".? Addison asked "I'm multi-talented". Audrey said slowly. "Get the bites that way you aren't driving one handed". Addison said with a sigh. "Want an Icee". Audrey asked as she walked toward the counter. "One of the frozen strawberry lemonade mixers". Addison asked with a sweet tone. "Done". Audrey grinned as she ordered before the two walked back to the care and headed the hour drive towards Louisville. Addison took a deep breath as Audrey pulled into the hotel. "What the". Addison said looking at her cousin. "What are you doing here"?

A smile crossed the petite girl's lips. "This is our hotel". Audrey said putting the car in park. "And that," Audrey said pointing towards the tall dark haired boy clad in a leather jacket standing alongside Cody Runnels waving. "Is the sweet treat on my pillow". Audrey said with a grin as she jumped from the car and runs straight into the arms of the older boy". Addison shook her head. "She is going to be me murdered". The girl spoke to herself ignoring the butterflies fluttering around her stomach as Cody walked towards the car. "Fancy meeting you here". Cody said leaning against the car door. "Yeah, I take it she does this often". Addison said nodding toward her cousin. "Lately, yeah". Cody said shaking his head. "Those two are like bunnies". Cody said with a dry laugh. "Who is he" Addison asked motioning to the boy who currently had her cousin in a vice like hold. "Him"? In the ring he goes by Alistair Blackheart. You'll see him tonight probably against me. Out here we just call him Brayden". Cody said looking at her. "Sorry you got dragged into this". He said after a pause, opening the door for her. "You know how she is, its either go with it or be forced to go with it". Addison said smiling as she stepped out of the car. "You coming to the show tonight"? Cody asked resting against the BMW. Addison looks up at him and smiles sweetly at him. "My dad couldn't drag me away". She stated causing the older boy to grin. Cody moved closer to Addison and brushed the strand of hair away from her face just as Audrey and Brayden appeared next to them. "So" Audrey said shooting Addison a wide grin. "We will see you boys tonight; Addison and I have to go make ourselves flawless". Audrey grinned as Brayden's hands moved her waist which she giggled and slapped away Addison rolled her eyes shaking her head at her cousin. "get a room" Cody spoke towards the two as he gave Addison an apologetic smile. "We have one, but you two have to get to the arena before Uncle Mark has you running the ropes until you puke". Audrey said giving Brayden a quick peck on the lips before ducking out of his arms. "You do not play fair, Audrey". Brayden said with a sly grin on his lips. "Whoever said I did". She said as she walked towards the front entrance of the hotel. She stopped and turned to look at Addison. "You coming ad"? Or should I wait until you give little Runnels a kiss goodbye". Audrey said with a wicked grin on her lips. Addison glared at her cousin causing Audrey to grin wider her lip tucking between her teeth". Come on, Cody knows I'm joking, don't sweat it sweet cheeks".

Cody rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I think it might be time to head to the area". Cody said moving off the car where he had been leaning. "See you tonight, Addison". He said giving her a quick grin before following Brayden to the b lack Camaro. Addison walked towards her cousin giving her a glare that said to sleep with one eye open tonight. "Oh come on. You were thinking about it!" Audrey said as if she read the other girl's mind. "You have no idea what you are talking about." Addison said crossing her arms walking into the hotel. "Oh really, so when the boys come over after the show…you and Cody, you two are just going to play board games all night"? Audrey said stepping up to the desk. "Checking in, Audrey Hayes". She said with a sweet smile. "What do you mean, when the boys come back after the show?" Addison asked in a hushed voice. "You honestly think I drug you all the way out here just to see a show then go home without any excitement"? Audrey asked giving the young clerk behind the desk her sweetest smile and a little wink as she signed the receipt and took the key. "you are pure evil you know that right"? "What if my dad checks in on us or". Addison began but Audrey put her finger over her cousin's lips. "Uncle Mark isn't going to come by and if he does, I will make the boys hide in the bathroom or on the balcony, like I said in the car". Audrey smiled at her cousin, as she pressed the elevator button "This isn't my first rodeo".


	3. Chapter 3

Addison was practically a ball of nerves as the BMW pulled into the parking lot at OVW. It was a small arena, not the arenas Addison was use to going to. Before they had even settled into the hotel she had received a call from her dad. Apparently, Chris had called him to let him know the girls would be coming tonight. Mark had told Addison he'd leave their names at the door so they could get in before the crowd got there. So here they were, an hour before the doors opened with an all access passes to PVW. Audrey laughed as she looked at Addison. "Oh come on, Ad. It won't be that bad". Audrey said trying to calm her cousin's nerves. "It is just a wrestling show. You've been to hundreds like it. Okay maybe not just like it but you get the idea. So suck it up and let's go in." Audrey nodded as she spoke "Easy for you to say" Addison said twisting her hair around her finger which Audrey promptly smacked. "I didn't spend 45 minutes doing your hair for you to mess it up. Besides Uncle Mark has a match to prep for. Doubt he's going to be concerned about you make fuck me eyes at Cody" Audrey grinned. "Shut up, it is not like that". Addison began. "No but you know you want too. Don't lie. I saw the way you were looking at him". Audrey grinned. "How could you when you were in a freaking anaconda vice with Brayden's tongue down your throat" Addison snapped. "Don't get testy. I'm just saying you like Cody. And FYI Boy is digging you too". Audrey grinned. Addison rolled her eyes and opened the door to the car. "Yes" Audrey exclaimed following suit. She stepped out and walked to the door with Security standing there. "Audrey Hayes and Addison Callaway, We're on the list". Audrey said in a matter of fact voice. "Doubt it". The security guard said looking the smaller girl over. "Just check the list rent a cop or I'll see that you never make it out of the mall circuit". Audrey smiled sweetly. "Like you could" The heavy set man said. Audrey stepped closer and moved her finger to beckon him closer. "Do you have any idea who we are" No". She asked. "Addison Callaway daughter and Mark and Stacy McMahon Callaway? And Audrey Hayes, Daughter of Summer Andrews McMahon and Christopher Hayes. Now remind me again what the last name that signs your paycheck is"?

Audrey stepped back with a grin as the frightened security guard stepped aside not even checking the list. "You make Satan look sweet, Audrey. You know that right"? Addison said walking into the building with her cousin. Audrey grinned as she looked around the backstage area checking out the boys that passed by. "I know" She said in her sweetest voice. "So do we go see Uncle Mark and get that over with before we go and find us some cute boys to keep us company until bedtime". Audrey asked looking at Addison. Addison bit her lip and shifted the weight from one foot to the other. "Come, on Ad. Uncle Mark's not that bad. He's like a big teddy bear". Audrey stated. "You know the ones that look all big and bad but really couldn't hurt a fly". Addison could not help but grin as she cousin continued unaware of the fact that her Uncle was standing right behind her. "Couldn't hurt a fly huh"? Mark said in his deep Undertaker voice causing the smaller girl to jump as she spun around plastering her sweetest smile on her face. "Uncle Mark" Audrey exclaimed in both excitement and bewilderment. "How long were you standing there"? Audrey asked nervously. "Not long at all. So, who are these cute boys that you intend to keep you company until bed time" Mark asked disapprovingly. "Just…you know…in general" Audrey said in a sweet tone. "Uh-huh", Mark said unconvinced. "Just remember that this is my daughter Audrey. And if she gets in any trouble because of you or whatever devious Summer Andrews like plan you have baking in your pretty little head. I will take you into the ring and piledrive you straight to hell". Mark said in a mix of seriousness and playfulness, enough that Audrey wasn't entirely sure if he was serious or joking. "Don't worry Uncle Mark, I promise that she won't do anything I would do".

Mark raised his eyebrow at the comment. "I mean, Audrey grinned. "Oh I think I left my phone in the car, I'll meet you in the house Ad." Audrey said before quickly ducking out of the sight of her uncle. Addison looks nervously up at her father. She loved and admired her father, but sometimes it was hard to see where Mark Callaway started and the Undertaker ended. Mark embraces his daughter with a smile, squeezing her just a little too tight. "Don't let you cousin get you in too much trouble, Addy. You know that she's got a little too much McMahon in her." He grinned down at his little girl. "I know" Addison began despite the choking embrace. "But if I don't look out for her, she'd probably be in jail you know". Addison joked. "Daddy I think you can let me go now" Addison asked and her father let go of his hold with a laugh. "You don't know how right you are about that Addy", Mark began. "You should call your mom when you get back to the hotel. She was a little worried about you when I talked to her earlier". "I will daddy". Addison began. "And I want to go on the record saying that none of this was my idea", Addison said giving her father a sweet grin. "We all know how your cousin s." Mark said looking at his watch. "Baby, I hate to do this but I have to get backstage and go over my match. "Why don't you go meet Audrey in the house and we'll talk after the show. "Mark said apologetically. Addison nodded and gave her father a quick peck on the cheek before walking towards the house where Cody, who was shirtless, stood leaning against the ring. Audrey smiled and waved her cousin over. Addison walked slowly towards the three, her cheeks turning red as she moved closer. Cody smiled at the sight of Addison. Addison blushed redder while Audrey hid her face in Brayden's neck to stop from laughing. "You came" Cody grinned. "I said I would" Addison smiled tucking her hair behind her ear. "Well, this conversation is positively riveting." Brayden said as he stood up getting a pout from Audrey. "I was comfortable". Audrey said her lip poking out. "yea, but I have a match to go get dressed for. I'm not like Runnels here who can wear his gear under his sweats." Brayden grinned as he jumped the barrier. "Besides, we will talk more later, for now, I'm going to have to take Romeo here and we have to get backstage before the doors open". Brayden said putting Cody in a headlock before heading towards the back. "Jackass" Audrey mumbled under her breath before sitting next to Addison. "So, how much trouble are we in". Audrey asked her cousin. "You know, frogs raining down from the sky, blood in the water, the usual", Addison grinned. "I'm the worst influence on you". Audrey ginned. "That's the general assessment". Addison smirked as the two settled into their seats for the night as the crowd entered the building. Soon the music began and the show started. Match after match the two girls cheered and booed. That was until Cody's music hit. "You know I'm going to have to give him hell right". Audrey grinned at her cousin. "Be nice", Addison blushed as Cody mad his way around the barrier slapping hands until he got to where Audrey and Addison were at. He took Addison's hand and gave it a small kiss, causing Addison to blush. Audrey almost fell in the floor laughing at Addison's reaction. "He's so dead if your dad saw that". Audrey grinned as Cody got into the ring with a huge smile on his face. The lights went out and red lights filled the arena. The dark brooding music of Rob Zombie began to play and Audrey grinned wide. "My man is so going to beat yours". Audrey whispered to her cousin. "In your dreams cupcake" Addison smirked. The match was pretty interesting. IT was a lot of back and forth until Brayden hit his finisher on Cody and pinned him in the middle of the ring. After the match, Bradyden pointed to Addison and pulled his thumb across his throat. Suddenly the lights went off, and lighting flashed through the arena, Smoke rolled out from the entrance and thunder could be heard from the center of the ring. When the lights come up Undertaker was standing over Brayden who had been knocked out in the center of the ring. The Undertaker goes to his knees and raises his hand above his head as lighting strikes causing the arena to go dark. When the lights come back up, Taker is gone. Cody slowly starts to stir in the ring and uses the ropes to stand up. He looks at Brayden laid out in the middle of the ring and rubs his head in bewilderment. After a moment he walks to the back as Brayden begins to crawl from the ring and to the back. Audrey grins as she watches Addison. Moments later the screen lights up, and Brayden's hands rest on the desk of OVW GM. "I want Undertaker". He yells. "Sorry sugar, but Taker already has a match tonight". "Then, I want him at the next show". Brayden states calmly despite his fingers digging into the desk. "That could be arranged, but you have to do something for me" the blonde said adjusting her glasses. "Name it". Brayden said leaning in closer. The blonde stood up and walked around the desk Brayden following her with his eyes until she is standing right in front of him with her hand on his chest as the camera fades to black. Audrey looks at Addison "I'll be back." The smaller girl said standing up. Addison grabbed her cousin's arm. "Where are you going"? Addison asked. "If I'm not back by the show's end come find me backstage, I have to do something". Audrey said before disappearing into the back. Addison waited as the show continued with no sing of Audrey coming back. Addison listened as her father's music began and he walked toward the ring. The moment he was in the ring, music hit and Rough House O'Reilly made his way to the ring. A cheap shot started the match and gave O'Reilly the upper hand, but The Undertaker fought back as Addison watch from the audience. Taker took the victory and the lights went out as he celebrated. As they came up, Brayden stood on the ramp with a nice and a clipboard. "Hey old man" Brayden said drawing Undertaker's attention. As the Undertaker turned towards the ramp a masked woman slipped into the ring with a chair in her hand. "You might be the big bad Undertaker up in the higher leagues, but here I run this show, and well I have talked to management and I'm going to do everyone a favor and put you down for good"! Brayden said as the mystery woman raised the chair. Undertaker turns around and grabs the chair, Jerking it from the girl's hand before picking her up and choke slamming her onto the chair causing Brayden to rush to the ring. Undertaker takes the chair and hits the ropes with it before Brayden can hit the ring. With the upper hand, Undertaker leans down and pulls the mask off the of the mystery woman before dropping the chair and backing out of the ring. Audrey lays there as Brayden finally gets into the ring and brings her to consciousness before helping her out of the ring. Addison stares in disbelief at the ring. Without hesitation, she stands and hastily walks backstage where Cody is with Brayden and Audrey. "What the fuck is going on"! Addison yells at her cousin. Audrey takes the water from Cody and looks at Addison. "You didn't like it" Audrey asked taking a swig of the water. "Your dad is a bit stiff on that choke slam" Audrey said arching her back a bit. "That's going to leave a bruise".


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride back to the hotel was long and quiet. "Oh come on Ads, You can't not talk to me forever" Audrey said looking at her cousin. "You know how I feel about this business" Addison said breaking her silence. "See, told you. I knew you couldn't give me the silent treatment forever". Audrey smiled. Addison was not amused and the look she shot Audrey said that. "I know you don't want this life, and no one is making you follow this path, but it's fun! So fun"! And the best part, I get to hang out with my guy whenever I want. And if I'm at OVW then I can keep an eye on Cody for you". Audrey said pulling into the hotel parking lot. "You would do that for me"? Addison asked as she looked at Audrey. Audrey pulls the keys out of the ignition and they both climb out of the car. Audrey loved Addison to death, they grew up together and Audrey would make sure she would always protect Ad. Audrey wraps Addison in a hug. "You are my baby cousin! I would do anything for you and you know that! Audrey said as they made their way up to the hotel suite. Addison wipes her calms on her pants for the millionth time. Audrey had already dragged Brayden into the room and locked the door. Addison can feel her heart beating rapidly. Her palms are sweating and she can feel a fluttering begin in the pit of her stomach. A knock sounds on the door and Addison about nearly jumps out of her skin. Her hand is shaking as she reaches for the doorknob. Cody stands on the other side in faded jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. Addison shows him the way in but as she goes to grab him something to drink she trips over her own feet. Cody is right there to catch me, as he helps me stand to my feet there are a million thoughts rambling through my mind such as "how much tongue do I use"? "What if my dad comes to check on us"?! As these thoughts are flying through my mind Cody's lips descend on mine. His mouth was warms and inviting. Cody directs me in what to do. I feel the butterflies in my stomach as Cody wraps me in his strong arms. But we didn't do anything more than kiss. Cody takes my hand and leads me over to the bed, he sees my hesitation but the look he gives me lets me know I don't have to worry, I can trust him. Cody lies down on the bed and he pulls me into his embrace. "So Addison, when do you think you are going to start training"? Cody asked. Cody can see her smile fade. "Actually Cody, I "am not going to start training at all, there is so much more I want to do with my life other than being the next WWE Diva, Cody I'm going to college in the fall, and I'm going for business management. I want to own my own restaurant one day. "Addison sputtered out catching her breath at the end. I dreaded his reaction but was shocked by his words. "That's great Addy! I know that you will be successful in whatever you chose to do, you are part McMahon and part Mark Callaway need I say more"? I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Before I or Cody both realizes it, the sun was coming up over the horizon. Cody wraps me in his arm and slides one around my waist. Cody can feel Addison tense up and he leans down and whispers in her ear "Addison, I promise that I'm not going to do anything to hurt you" Cody kisses her on the lips but unlike before she knows what to do this time. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Addison can feel the butterflies returning to her stomach but this time there is a tingling that starts between her thighs. Addison presses herself up against Cody but he pushes her away and looks down into her eyes. "Addison you are the most beautiful woman I have ever meet, but we need to stop before we both go too far." Addison kisses him on the cheek and they both soon fall into a deep sleep, the other more excited than the other at the direction they were heading in. The only thing still burning in the back of Addison's mind was "I hope my dad doesn't flip out!

Audrey and Addison had just packed up the last of their bags and loaded them into the BMW. Audrey had a huge smile on her face that had been plasted on her face since she walked out of the bedroom. Cody and Brayden had left about 30 minutes ago. Good thing cell phones were readily available, now she might have to break down and get one. Addison wasn't too much in love with technology these days but Cody was her main focus right now. Audrey had went to the front desk to turn in the room keys and as she is making her way to the car Addison is climbing into the car. Addison buckles her seat belt and leans her seat back hoping catch some shut eye on the way home. "Now Ad you really don't think you are about to get any shut eye now! You have to spill the beans little cuz!" Audrey says with enthusiasm. Addison leans her seat back up and turns toward Audrey. "Oh My Gosh! Would you believe me if I told you the only thing we did was kiss! Audrey looks at her cousin and smiles Cody had already filled her in on everything she just wanted to hear what Addison was going to say. "I mean I felt like I wanted to do more with Cody, but when I did he pushed me away and told me we needed to stop before we both went to far". "Does that mean that Cody does not find me attractive Audrey."? "Ad, are you crazy! You are beautiful and I told you that Cody is a good guy and he is not the type to take advantage of anybody." "Thanks Aud! I love you! Audrey smiles as she pulls out onto the highway and they make their way back to the ranch house. When Audrey pulls into the drive way it is 6pm. Audrey puts the car in park and cuts off the car, Addison was passed out in the passenger seat. They had spent the whole day talking about their plans to get an apartment together, and about Cody and Brayden. Audrey was about to shake Addison awake when she sees her Aunt Stacy approaching the car. "Shit" Audrey mutters under her breath as she climbs out of the BMW and meets Stacy around the front of the car. "Audrey you don't have to lie to me, why didn't you just tell me you were going down to OVW, I was worried sick about the both of you"! Stacy says crossing her arms over her chest. Audrey knew that her Aunt Stacy was always the one to worry about everybody and everything. "Aunt Stacy, I promise that I took good care of Addison, I know that what I did was wrong and I promise that it won't ever happen again! I love you Aunt Stacy"! "I love you too Audrey but that still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me", are you forgetting that Addison is only 17 years old"? Audrey hangs her head down, Stacy and Summer were the complete opposites of each other. Summer was a little more laid back and was always laughing and cutting up. Stacy was so serious about everything, if Addison wasn't home exactly on time Stacy would panic and start to worry. "No, Aunt Stacy I haven't forgot, but I just wanted to show Addison a good time, we were safe the whole time."! Stacy looks up at Audrey and smiles, she loved her niece but the girl was a handful from the moment she was born. Stacy hugs Audrey and she walks back toward the house just as Addison is coming awake from sleep. Addison rubs her eyes and squints as they adjust to the sunlight. Addison climbs out of the car as Audrey goes and grabs some of their bags from the car. As they are both caring their luggage back her Uncle Mark blocks both of their paths. Both of the girls look at each other and dread what Mark is going to say. But he surprises both of them by grabbing them into his arms and hugging them tight, he knew that Cody was smitten with his daughter, he had already talked to the boy and made sure he didn't try anything funny as far as his daughter and niece were concerned. "I'm glad that you two made it back safely! Audrey great job out there in the ring, you really know how to take a bump! Audrey blushes and thanks her Uncle Mark as he takes their luggage up to Audrey's room. Both of the girls looks at each other and roll their eyes as Audrey takes off toward the kitchen and Addison heads upstairs to take a shower. As Addison strips off her clothing and climbs into the shower she giggles as she remembers every spot that Cody kissed her in. He was very respectful and didn't go below her neck, but just the thought of him kissing her anywhere else made that tingling begin again between her thighs. Addison quickly washes off and climbs out of the shower and dries herself off, she slides on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting t shirt. She pulls her hair into a loose ponytail and walks out of the bathroom. She screams as she bumps into Audrey who is also coming around the corner at the same time. Both of the girls giggle as they head downstairs to eat.

Everybody had just finished eating and they were all going to head into town tonight for some mini golf and ice cream and Addison figured while they were out she would go get herself a cell phone. Addison walks into the living room and she sees her mom and dad with their lips locked. Addison couldn't help but smile she loved her parents and were so thankful that they were her parents. Addison clears her throat as Mark and Stacy look at their youngest child. "Mom, dad I figured while we were out tonight that I need to get a cell phone. I figured with me getting ready to go off to college and not being at home everyday that you guys need a way to get a hold of me". Stacy smiles as she reaches into a bag and pulls out a package. "Me and your dad were actually going to wait until you moved into your dorm room before we gave this to you, but since you brought the idea up I have to give it too you. Stacy hands the package to her daughter and tells her to open it, Addison sits down on the couch and slowly tears into the package. As the paper is torn off, a huge smile lights up Addison's face. It's a brand new BlackBerry 8700 in a purple color that came with everything that you could imagination! Addison jumps up off the couch and grabs her mom and dad hugging them both around the neck. "Thanks, mom and dad! Mark also knows the real reason that Addison was so eager to get a cell phone, he smiles he had already put Cody's cell number in her contacts list. Cody would be texting Addison tonight around 8pm. Mark trusted his daughter, Stacy had done a wonderful job in raising their kids, the two he was worried about was Jordan and Thomas with both of them being in their early 20's god only knows what kind of trouble those two could get into too. Addison had just washed her hands after using the bathroom and is about to walk out when she hears her blackberry beep. Addison pulls the blackberry out of her pocket and presses the button to read the message "Hey Addison, its Cody your dad gave me your cell phone number and I just wanted to see how you were doing tonight, I miss seeing your face and I hope to see you before you go off to college in a few weeks"." A huge smile appears on Addison's face as she quickly types in a respond message and presses send. Addison walks out of the bathroom holding the blackberry in her hands ready to send her next message. Later that night as they are heading back home Addison's cell phone beeps and she quickly grabs it from her pocket and sends a quickly reply. "What are you so happy about" Audrey asks. "Me and Cody have been texting each other back and fourth for the past couple of hours". Audrey can feel a smile spread across her face also, "He wants to get together before I start school in the fall". "Speaking of starting school, we too go look for apartment next week in Lexington." Addison nods her head Addison was planning on sticking through school she knew it was going to be tough but all the work and dedication would be worth it in the end.

Two months later

Audrey and Addison had just finished caring the last of their luggage up to the apartment. They lived on the 2nd floor of an amazing apartment complex. The place was beautiful! It had hardwood floors throughout the whole apartment and two bathrooms which made it easier for the both of them. It had a huge balcony, a huge living room and a huge kitchen. When they had been looking last month for apartments they had fell in love with The Lex the moment they stepped through the door. The bedrooms had been set up last week thanks to the help of both Addison's and Audrey's parents. Thomas and Jordan had stayed to start training for making their wwe debuts. Their cousin James was also training to make his debut but he was wanting to wait until next year before doing anything major. Everything had pretty much been set up in the apartment all they needed to do was go grocery shopping, and get toiletries. Addison was just putting the last of her clothes into her dresser when her cell phone starts to ring, she quickly picks it up and smiles as she sees Cody's number pop up on the screen. "Hey baby" Addison says with a sweet tone. "Hey baby girl! I'am so glad that you finally made it down hear! I can't wait to see you"! Cody says with a voice that can make Addison melt. "Well I have just finished putting the last of my clothes into my dresser, we pretty much had set up everything the month before so all we needed was both of our huge closets! Cody laughs as he can feel his heart beat in his chest, there was something about Addison that made her irresistible to him. They had fooled around a little bit, but both of them always seemed hesitant to go any more than 1st or 2nd base. Her and Cody talk for about 10 more minutes and they hang up she plugs her cell phone up to the charge and goes down the hallway to check on Audrey. Addison knocks on the door but she doesn't get an answer. She slowly opens the door and peeks in on Audrey who is sound asleep in the middle of her bed with the covers tossed on the floor. Addison knows she shouldn't do it, but she can't resist. She gets a running start and jumps onto the bed sending Audrey flying up in the air legs and arms failing about. Audrey lands back on the mattress and she glares at Addison who just shrugs her shoulders. "Girl, you about gave me a damn heart attack don't do that shit again"! Audrey says as she sits on the bed with her back resting on the head board. "Well it has been a long day, I'm fixing to go take a shower shower throw on some clean clothes and then what do you say me and you go do some grocery shopping and get all the toiletries we need". Addison says with a smile on her face, Audrey nods her head and they both head off to their prescriptive bathrooms to shower. 20 minutes later both of the girls come out and meet in the living room. Addison decided she wanted to drive and she grabs the keys to her brand new 2005 Chevy Trail Blazer. She had fallen in the love with the car from the moment she laid eyes on it. She drove it off the parking lot that day with Audrey riding right beside her. Addison had a feeling that the two of them were going to depend on each other in the next couple of years. Especially for the events that were about to take place that no young woman should ever have to experience.


End file.
